iOrganize a Song Contest
by Raulhunter
Summary: The gang from iCarly come up with a idea to make s song contest with new singer from the internet.Sam falls from one of the singer and Freddie it a little jealous about it,while Spencer is trying to get into the show to.
1. Chapter 1

Carly and Sam were sitting in Carly's room trying to come out with a new idea about how to make more views for iCarly but comes in.

Spencer"What are you guys doing here."

Sam"We are hungry for idea's and food to." she said with a grin on her face."

Carly"Hey Spencer do who have any idea about a show at iCarly?"

Spencer"So you guys run out of ideas.".They both sacked their heads in a affirmativ."Hey maybe you should make a show a life of an artist."

Carly"You knew a famous artist."

Spencer"I a matter of fact I do and that guys is me." he said pointed at himself.

Sam"We are trying to grow up not down.".Spencer rolled his eyes and leave the room with anger,Carly try to stop them but it was came in.

Carly"Where have you been?".Freddie"Just using my brain to come with a new idea for iCarly.".Sam"Sorry Freddie but I don't think an IT show will not come in handily,but the nerds like you will like."

Freddie"I'm leaving" she went to the door but Carly stop him"Wait Freddie,we have lost already Spencer like this,what your idea?".Freddie"Well how about a song contest?"

Sam"Wow that not a bad idea,form who you have stolen it?"she said teasing him a little "It not a stolen idea,since One Direction came her we came convince some rising stars to come sing some songs and that will help them and will help them to."

Carly"It a got idea,but who will come to your show?".Freddie"Well let spread the word on the internet and everybody who want to come to show his talent will send us a video."

Carly"Really,did you remember what happen with the dance contest,we don't sleep the entire night.".Freddie"Don't worry I will say that only video that have maximum 30 seconds and will accepted just a number of video."Sam rise up to Freddie and say to him"Come on Freddie where did you steal this idea."

Gibby came in and goes straightly to Carly and ask"Carly will you go with a date with me Saturday night?" he ask excited,Carly want to answer him gently but Sam stop and answer in her place"Gibby,you are an idiot."

Gibby"Oh come on Carly I have try to convince you since I'm in the show,just one date it all that I need." he started to ask desperately but Sam replay"You need a brain to."

Carly"Look Gibby,you are a nice guy but I don't think it will work." he was disappointed and Freddie put his hand on his shoulder and say to him"Don't worry Gibby,I have bein there before."

Carly"Okay guy let go to work and get thing on the road,let go"she leave the room but everybody else stay in the "Did she noticed that?".Freddie"I think she will come back."

Carly go down and Spencer was eating lonely and "Are you still mad?".Spencer"Have you think about my idea?".

Carly"No".Spencer"Them I'm still is everybody?".Carly"I have leave the room in a rush because the things were going not so god."

**Sorry if the chapter is to short but I promise I will try to make the others a little longer.I DON'T OWN ICARLY.**


	2. Chapter 2

The gang was watching the video that they got from the person that wan to enter the "So how much video that we got to watch?" she ask Freddie and he watch his laptop and his eyes almost pop out form his head and excalimd"How"

Sam"How much Freddie?".Freddie"Not much just 7000.".Both Sam and Carly jump from the couch and yelled''What?".Sam"Great now what are gonna do,nice work Benson."

Freddie"Hold on a got a about he put the people to vote ,in these case we don't need to watch the video and the most voted 2 singers will go on the final on iCarly.".The girls were impressed about his idea and Sam put her hand on his forehead and say"Hmm,he doesn't have temperature.".Freddie pull her hand away.

Carly"Wow Freddie you are on fire in the last time." she "Well what can I say,I got my moments." he said "Good to know that your moment are not only on the toilet."Freddie tongue out at Sam and se replay in the same way,and Spencer came in the picture.

Spencer"Hey guys I hear that you are organize the final here,can I be the host of the show.".Carly"Me and Sam are the host of the show.".Spencer"Well things change."

Carly"Not this time.".Spencer"Okay the real reason is that I want to show my art to the people,come on you guys,just say and mention it some times in the show like they are ads."

Sam"Will you pay for them.".Spencer"I don't have money to pay.".Sam"Them we can help you.".Spencer rolled his eyes and "We will not give up that easy.".

Later that day they went to se the "Okay let see the finalist for the names are Steve Carlon and Vannesa Flynen.".Sam"What names are that,let see this guys.".Freddie put the picture of the two on the screen and Sam react wierd when he saw Steve"Oh mama like it." she said with a grin on her face.

Freddie"Seriuos this guy." he started to "Jealous?".Freddie"What me,don't be ridiculous." he said all the time "Come on let see the video and see what Brad Pitt got.".Freddie"Okay Angelina,chill out."He press play on her video.

_I jut wanna fly like a butterfly_

_I wan to rise like the sun_

_I want to see the sky from there up_

_I want to fly_

_Rise my voice and started to say what I got_

_Nobody belive me but there all wrong_

_I will run in this life_

_I will walk calm on the problems from this life_

_I will not talk to trouble_

_I will handle the white nights_

_Everybody listen what I got_

_Every moment I will dance_

_Every way I the way I sing_

_I got the beep_

_I got the power_

_I got the faith_

_I got everything that it takes_

_So come, come one let dance_

_So let go let go to show everybody_

_So dance, dance on the way_

Sam"Wow good-looking and really talented as well.".Freddie"I gues we is a good singer but not the best.".Carly"Hey this guy will get us many views,especially the girls.".Sam"And I know why.".Freddie starterd to rolled his eyes and say"Whe should listen to Vannesa to.".Freddie started to play the video.

_The pain is killing me_

_I just know how much I can take it_

_Everyday it past like the wind_

_Every minute past like a tears from my eyes_

_Every second past like the light when you turn it off_

_I just know what to do_

_I feel like my heart will explode_

_I feel like for her it had past a century_

_It feel like a day without him past like a year_

_Nobody knew what I feel_

_Nobody see why I tease him_

_Nobody can figure out the tears from my cheeks._

__Sam"Hm,not so good.".Carly"Are you kidding it was beautiful.".Sam"But not as Steve.".Freddie"Hey check it out it seems that our finalist our from the same place.".Carly"Really.".Sam"Maybe she can help me to impress Steve.".Freddie rolled his eyes again and look at Carly and say"You know that we need to be neutral right.".Sam give him a dead look and Spencer jump out off nowhere"I can one of the judge.".Carly"I pretty sure that Gibby will help if Sam can.".Spencer wlk disappointed and Carly added"Told you that he will not give up."


	3. Chapter 3

The gang was on the iCarly set to welcome the the two finalist came and the gang find out that they know each other better that they thing.

Carly" Welcome to iCarly,I'm Carly and this is..." when she want to introduce Freddie, Sam cut her off and present herself to Steve" Hello there. I'm Sam the hottest girl around."

Freddie" She mean the hotness from her small brain.". Sam give Freddie a quick and dead glance at him. Steve " And you are?" , he sad pointed to Gibby and Freddie, " My name is Freddie and this is Gibby."

Vanessa" You guys don't need to present yourself,me and Steve who you really are,we watch your show almost every time."

Carly"Wait you guys know each other?". Steve" Sure, me and Vanessa are friend since elementary school." The whole gang was surprise especially Sam and Freddie.

Sam" So you guys are like a couple?". Steve" Oh course not me and Vanessa are just friends nothing more.". Sam "Oh good, Steve why don't you come with me over her to discuss about the rules.". Carly" And one of them is not making out with the finalist.". Freddie was surprise about Vanessa, the reason is that he thing that the song was about Steve but he saw her face when Steve say that there just friends,it was like a sad face.

Carly" So I think you guys are tired from the road so you Vanessa will stay with me in my room and you Steve can sleep here in the studio or one the sofa if you like more,just because we are successfully doesn't mean that we are rich."

Steve" No it okay I will lay here on the set it looks cool.". Sam" You now else what is cool,you are.". Freddie" You know anything that is ridiculous ,its Sam.". Sam has about to give Freddie a lesson but Vanessa stop her with a sentence.

Vanessa" I'm fine with it, and can I speak with you Freddie.". Everybody was surprise and Freddie answer" Sure about what?". Vanessa " Actually I wan to talk in private if you kind.". Freddie invited her out of the studio and started to talk about what she wants.

Freddie" So what is be big deal?". Vanessa" Since how long you have a crush on Sam?". Freddie could not believe his ears" What me, a crush on her, that it ridiculous, I have no idea when your idea came from but...".

Vanessa" I saw how you look at her,and I think you are jealous on Steve.". Freddie" Okay lady you are talking...".Vanessa" Relax I want to tell I just want to help you and maybe you can help me to.". Freddie make confuse face.

Vanessa" Well I have a crush on Steve since the first day I meet him and the song that win me a place her it about him.". Freddie" Oh now things started to make, but so just to be clear I'm don't have a crush on Sam.". Vanessa" You use to date her,what happened."

Freddie didn't know what to say,he was speechless.'' Look is you want me to help you with Steve I will try but only if you stop saying that I have a crush on Sam.". Vanessa " Then why do you help me?". Freddie" You know this thing is out of control I offer to..." she cut him off" Okay,okay thank you and I promise I will not tell.". The next moment after they agree, Spencer just pops out of nowhere.

Spencer" Well ,well look like somebody is still in love.", he said pointing to Freddie and he respond" No I'm not, I just want to help her.". Spencer" Well if you want to stay a secret you need to get me into the show."

Freddie"I will not do that and if you want to tell,be my guest" and he opened the door and invited him to tell everybody about him. Vanessa was worried about it, while Spencer was on his way to tell but stop and go back.

Vanessa" How did you know that he was bluffing?". Freddie " He is too good to do that." and Spencer yelled from downstairs " And I hate that."


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie and Vanessa were in one side of the room while Sam and Steve were in the other side, and Carly and Gibby knew that something was going on.

Freddie"So how can I help you make Steve jealous?"

Vanessa"The same way I can make your Sam jealous."

Freddie"For the last time I don't have a crush on Sam." she exclaim and go in Sam and Steve side of the room to pick up some of his tools and he hear the conversation.

Sam"How about he hung up more at some drinks, and to know each other better?"

Steve"Sounds great.". them Freddie left and go back and say to Vanessa" How about we go to eat something?".Carly overheard the conversation"Oh so now you hit o the other finalist?"

Freddie"Don't be ridiculous, I just wanna show her the city, that it the second thing why to you think I may the first move?"

Carly"Because, you alway do.", and them she leaves without letting Freddie to defence himself.

Sam" So you guys are going out?"

Vanessa"Of course not, Freddie is kind to show me the city before the final."

Sam"Oh okay them have fun." and she left a little disappointed.

Vanessa" How I think she still have feelings for you?".

Freddie"You think so" he exclaim, but correct himself and correct himself in the next moment"I mean not that I don't care, I just Steve I want to make jealous."

Vanessa"Oh I get it, you have a crush on Steve to." she said teasing him.

Carly step in front of the room and started with a speech"Okay I now what is going on her, and I will not tolerant anymore, you guys they need to practice and get ready for the contest, so if you gonna see any contested any more I will stop this." she said threading Freddie and Sam.

Vanessa" Well Freddie and I are going out just because he wants to help me with some technical things and maybe with some idea."

Steve"Yeah and Sam I want to use as my muse to inspire me to the just professional .".Both Freddie and Sam agree with them and Carly have only one choose.

Carly"Okay but one again, if there is any sign of dating I will suspend one of the judge if I found evidence on him."

Sam"So you are now a detective Carl's?", she ask teasing her a little, and she give her a not happy glance.

Freddie"Thanks allot, I own you one."

Vanessa"I'm sure that you can pay me sun."

Sam"Thanks for the support."

Steve"Hey don't need, totally worth it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Freddie's Diner**

Freddie and Vanessa went to a diner as they say they do, but the only reason was to make Steve jealous,but that was the only reason Freddie went.

Vanessa"Wow this place is great, and the food is great.", she exclaimed surprise.

Freddie" Well we go just to make Steve jealous,may as well to make it in the right."

Freddie"So, when this crush started between you and Steve?"

Vanessa"Well it started in the sixth-grade,the teacher say is he doesn't learn a slow song we will not pass, so I help him, he want to do it only with his electric guitar you know,but together I help him and since them I still feel something strong about him."

Freddie"Did you guys ever kiss?", he ask gently.

Vanessa"Yeah, I wish.", they but started to laugh, but it was Vanessa time to ask question.

Vanessa"Listen, I have watch iCarly allot, but I always want to find out the story about you and you don't mid asking you?"

Freddie"Relax, and to answer you question, you will be surprise to find out that we two, with or history started to like each other and starting to dating."

Vanessa"Why soo?"

Freddie"Well you maybe know that Sam was the comportment of a chimpanzee , she tease me and hurt me all the time,but I guess some weird feelings started po poop out, and we were best friend, we were always there for each other."

Vanessa"Yeah, I remember the first kiss on iCarly."

Freddie"Actually it wasn't the first kiss.". Vanessa" The second?".

Freddie"No.". Vanessa " The tenth?".

Freddie"Oh, so close,actually it was the third."

Vanessa"Okay this is getting better, tell me more."

Freddie"I don't think so."

Vanessa"Pretty please." and she made the cutest puppies eyes.

Freddie" did you remember the show in which Sam let the world to know that I never kiss a girl before."

Vanessa"And she defend you on the next one."

Freddie"Well later that night, I was on the fire ladder and she came to apologize, and since both of us never kiss somebody before we suggest that we kiss, and she didn't kill me and we kiss, but it was nothing there."

Vanessa"But something started, I'm right?.", she said raising her eyebrows.

Freddie"When an old friend of us, Brad comes to help to a school project, and Sam started to act nice and all not her style around us, and we don't she was in love with Brad...", she cut him off"But it was you.", and them he goes on.

Freddie"Later I told her that she should show her feelings and in the next moment she kiss me."

Vanessa"Wow is so romantic."

Freddie"And them she got herself check into a medical hospital."

Vanessa"Oh so that why you guys were there, but why she do that?"

Freddie"Well she didn't know if she love me or lost her mind."

Vanessa"And the third kiss was on iCarly, boy what a show was them."

Freddie"But I think I kiss her one more time?"

Vanessa"A kiss should be something to remember,what happened?"

Freddie"Look, I have already tell you too much I don't need to full your head with twins.".Vanessa ask confuse but Freddie answer in the best way he can "Long story."

Vanessa"So what happened?"

Freddie"Well she had a twin sister call Melanie..", she cut him off"I mean about you to."

Freddie"Well, we fight allot and we both decide that it wasn't the time for us so we break up.".Vanessa could see that Freddie was sad about it.

Vanessa"I'm sorry for asking you that, you still like her.?".Freddie want to say no again but didn't see that point.

Freddie"Well kind of, I come with the idea with this all song thing was to do in the final a special moment for her, using my pc to make some special music for her."

Vanessa"Wow, that it so cute,I'm sorry that Steve kind of ruined it."

Freddie"It okay, maybe she doesn't feel the same anymore,she oblivious like Steve."

Vanessa"How did you know that she doesn't wanna make your jealous to."

**The next chapter will be about Sam's date.I wonder how that will go. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam's Date**

While Freddie and Vanessa were out on a date,Sam and Steve thought that they should have a diner to.

Sam"This food is so good."

Steve"I never knew that here meat is good."

Sam"Thanks for paying the diner,I would done,if I had money."

Steve"Hey,don't worrier,beside I want to ask some stuff."

Sam"What kind of stuff?"

Steve"What did that guy Freddie did to you that you treat him so mean?"

Sam"Oh no, it our thing, you know."

Steve"Do you have feelings for him?", she started to be imcorfotabel by his question.

Sam"What the heck is this, I brought you were to eat, on your money.",she said angry.

Steve"I'm sorry, i didn't know a touch a sensible chord."

Sam"Look, if anybody should be sorry it should be me,I can feel bad."

Steve"About the diner I pay you,it okay."

Sam"No I own my friends hundreds of dollars, it not that,is that I'm using you."

Steve"Using me for what?"

Sam"Well Freddie looks that don't even care about me, I mean he did ever now that I'm there some times."

Steve"So I'm just use,too bad I thought maybe there is gonna be something.",he started to fell sad and Sam feel even more guilty.

Sam"Look, it not that way..", he cut her off"It okay,I understand,you still love him."

Sam"What I don't love him, just I miss him notice me."

Steve"And you act so bad to him,no offense but that is not to make someone to notice."

Sam"I use to that allot,before our first, on the fire ladder,it was nothing there since them I feel something for him something,I always go nuts when he ignore me, and ...I sorry I should not bring this on diner."

Steve"Hey, it okay,I have the best diner ever.", he said pointed the finger up and eating and them Sam added"So what are things between you and Vanessa?"

Steve"You know that is the strange thing, going out with a guy she barely knows,it just not her style,you know what I mean."

Sam"Maybe she wants to make you jealous."

Steve"Why she do that,I mean we knew each other,she helps me all the time, she love spending time with me.."and them it hit me"Oh my God she like me.",he exclaim.

Sam"And that why she go on a date with Freddie, maybe she like her and..", she is cut off again.

Steve"Wait a second here, maybe there date it just something fake to make me jealous, and maybe Freddie agree just because he is jealous on me."

Sam"Why on earth Freddie will be jealous on you?".Steve pointed his both finger to her. Sam "You thing he likes me.", and them her phone rings,it was a text message form Carly.

Steve ''What is about?"

Sam"She write that she want me and Freddie on the stage on iCarly first thing in the morning."

Steve"You think is serious?"

Sam"I don't know.", she exclaim surprise and wonder what she wants with her and Freddie.

**To find out, you guys need to wait for the next chapter. But I promise you will find out soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Both Sam and Freddie went to see Gibby and Spence all dress up in tuxedo,and Carly kind of mad.

Sam"What is going on here?"

Carly"Oh you want to know,well I tell you,I find out that you guys break the rules,you made out with the finalist."

Sam"What, that is ridiculous, me and Steve have just a nice diner,nothing more."

Freddie"Yeah, me and Vanessa to, where did you got the idea?"

Spencer"I told her."

Sam"Did you are tired of living?", she treat him.

Carly"Okay,if you guys, say it was just diner tell me what you have talking about,come on.". Both of Sam and Freddie didn't know what to say,they were afraid to tell it because don't want to find out about each others feelings.

Carly"As I thought, you are out of the of...", but both Steve and Vanessa came in and try to take their defense.

Vanessa"Look Carly this is all my fall you don't need to punish them.I try to make Steve jealous."

Steve"You do, why?"

Vanessa"Because I like you and Freddie help me just because she want to make jealous...", he cut her of" Okay too much information people."

Sam"Who to make jealous?".

Freddie"You, I guess I'm not over you,and the only reason that I come up with the idea is to show some new songs that I made."

Sam"Really,well since we are in confusion here,the reason why I take Steve to a date.."

Steve"That I paid for.."

Sam"Don't interrupted . It was to make you jealous, a little not too much,I guess I'm not over you to."

Carly"So you guys are started to feel for each other again?", she said standing in the middle of them.

Sam"I guess." she started to rub her neck as so Freddie.

Spencer"Well this is not awkward.",he broke the silence.

Gibby"Look we have a show to go on,so if guys don't mind,we need to rock."

Sam"Well if guys don't mind rocking on the way to the hospital."

Spencer"That is it, is the second time,as a jury I ask for protection."

Carly" Spencer is right,we need to get the show going on,we will talk about it later."

Freddie"You know Sam, if we are not in the jury any more why we don't go grab some drinks,if you like that."

Sam"Yeah,sure my treat."

Steve"Seriously?",he ask pissed,but Vanessa hit him in a gently way, and both Freddie and Sam went of.

Carly"Okay we are in 2 minute."

Steve"What we didn't prepare the song, what we are gonna sing?"

Vanessa"How about he sing some off our favorite song."

Carly"Good idea,and we can leave the people to vote."

Gibby"Carly my dear I have a question,what are part in all this in the end.?"

Carly"Well I think I don't need you guys anymore."

Spencer"Oh come on, this is a rent tux,can you just give the change to announce the show,I pay 20 bucks for this tux."

Carly"Maybe, some other time,now out I got a show all by myself,you guys get ready.", she pointed to Steve and Vanessa,but Spencer had other plans.

Spencer"Well me and Gibby our not leaving until you put us in the show.I'm right Gibby?"

Gibby"Yeah"

Carly"Okay, if you go and take Gibby to, I promise you a special show with you."

Spencer"Say goodbye Gibby.", he takes him and leave.

Carly"Okay guys,you decide what to sing?", they both say yes, and the show could begin, Carly started to count and the show sing Taylor Swift song" Teardrop on my guitar", while Steve sing"Hall of Fame", by the Script. Meanwhile downstairs Freddie and Sam were there to listen to the music.

Sam" So it a nice song she pick."

Freddie" Yeah, let hope Steve get the message."

Sam" So you think that he should, you know..."

Freddie" Well I don't know,I mean it clear we both still have feelings for each other,nut maybe now.."

Sam"Hey, what are doing now, you are trying to get out off this?"

Freddie"Hey you the one you make first the all jealous moves.", he said waving his hand into the air.

Sam"I cannot belive it..", he cut her off"Okay,I'm sorry maybe he should give it a try, you know if it still something on."

Sam"You mean if it still some sparks between us?"

Freddie"If you want to?"

Sam"I would like that.", she said putting a smile on her face, a smile that Freddie didn't see for a long time suddenly they here a knock on the door.

Freddie"I wonder you can be?", they both went to the door to see who was.

**Sorry for taking such a long time to upload, but I had some problems, in the next chapter you will find out who is behind the door and how Freddie and Sam are gonna handle their problem.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam open the door" Who are you?"

" My name is Tony,and I'm from a record label,I saw Vanessa and Steve in action, and I think they really have talent,I will love to sigh them to my label."

Freddie" That is great, you should come to meet them."

Tony" I will love that.".All three of them went up to talk with Vanessa and Steve, and they were so happy to hear was a dream for Steven, and Vanessa could not believe it.

Carly" You guys,I'm so happy for you."

Tony" Oh and it more, I want to make a contract with iCarly, maybe you guys could make some more thinks off this, it really help us, we are in search off singers, and it could help you too, and I mean not only for your wives."Carly, Sam , and Freddie give high fives, but when Freddie and Sam did it, they look in each other eyes and smile as well.

Vanessa" You guys, are gonna be fine?"

Sam" Yeah,I decide to give a Freddie, he is not a bad guy" he said teasing him

Steve" Sorry for all the problem we made."

Freddie" You guys didn't do anything,and you guys kind off helps to get back,you guys remind us that there are still some flame that burn."

Spencer" It so beautiful,I not gonna cry.".Tony went to talk more with Steven and Vanessa, Carly went to Sam and Freddie" So you guys are gonna give it a shoot?"

Sam'' Maybe we will do."

Freddie" Hey speaking off love", he said looking at Sam , and she blush" did Steve feel the same for Vanessa?"

Carly" Well I think we may not feel the same, but he could left room for some hopes."

Sam" Well Vanessa should not give up, because love" she look at Freddie and smile" it something to fight for it."

Carly" Why do I have the feeling that I'm gonna be the only girl from the show without a boyfriend.". Sam and Freddie look in each other's eyes and started to hold hands.

Spencer" Yeah, yeah, listen I got question. Carly got a contract with a record label, Steve and Vanessa got also a record deal,and Freddie and Sam may get together again, this is all great and I'm happy,but I really need to ask. What did I get?", he said gesturing to himself.

Gibby" What about me?", he came into the picture too.

Sam" Well you got the change to meet some great singers, and to wear a tux."

Spencer" It seem I turn back to art.", he leave.

Gibby" It seem I turn back to nothing.",he leave after him too, Tony call Carly to talk with the other's, while Sam puss Freddie outside to talk more.

Sam" So were you want to go on our first date since we got back together?"

Freddie" Back Together?"

Sam" Oh yeah." , them she kiss him

Freddie" I miss this."

Sam" And I miss us."

**Sorry for taking so long to finish, but here it ,I'm sorry for some mistake I was my first iCarly fanfiction, hope you like it, and thanks for the views and you like it.**


End file.
